


Amethyst Advisory

by justinsbuzz



Series: The end... [6]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crack, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Redemption, Slice of Life, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23473321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justinsbuzz/pseuds/justinsbuzz
Summary: Steven and Connie have to think about their futures after an abrupt change in plans.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Series: The end... [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1509437
Kudos: 6





	Amethyst Advisory

**Author's Note:**

> well... it's been a week since one head canon ended. but this one is going to go on strong. yep, that's right. can't let go of something that isn't the original thing. LOOPHOLE! Special thanks to Kahanialone and dsduke for keeping me going. i probably would have quit if it weren't for you two... Thank you!
> 
> Stay safe, and happy reading.

It was a strange scene at the kitchen table. Obsidian couldn’t help but be dumbstruck from everything she’s heard. She sat there, mouth slightly agape, her hood down revealing a hairstyle eerily similar to Connie. Amethyst sat next to her, wanting to say something, but she too was still in shock. Steven and Connie sat on the other side, looking just as distressed as they looked at the two scrolls that laid before them. Steven was mostly damp from his jaunt into the ocean, but had a warm towel rapped around him. Priyanka was leaning against the kitchen counter, both trying to process everything she heard about what happened inside of Pearls room, as well as the return of a gem that looked too much like Connie. On the couch, Peridot and Lapis sat on either side of Spinel, who seemed to be lost in thought. Steven never knew she could remain motionless for so long, even after her time in the garden. The silence was broken after what seemed to be years of sitting there.

“So… Not only did Beach City get attacked and nearly destroyed by said gem sitting behind me on the couch, but she’s… staying here?” Obsidian asked, cringing as she pointed her thumb at Spinel.

“Yep. Guilty as charged.” Spinel said, trying to muster a smile, but reverted to looking pensive. “So… so very guilty.”

“And your future in-law’s house got destroyed and are now living with you?” Obsidian asked again, pointing at Priyanka.

“I will go out of my way to get a job delivering pizzas, so I can pay you to stop spoiling things, Obsidian.” Connie said wearily as she massaged her forehead.

“Eh… that’s just one possible future. Things are hazy right now because of THOSE things.” Obsidian continued, now pointing at the scrolls. “And let’s not forget that White Diamond isn’t the enemy anymore, and her pearl is definitely up to something. And Pearl classic has barricaded herself in her dilapidated fountain of a room?”

“Y-yeah. there’s that too.” Steven answered. “It’s been kind of crazy.”

“Kind of? Steven, crazy is baseline subtle.” Obsidian said flatly before her eyebrows shot upwards. “Whats really been going on is the onset of entropy of reality. And you’re not going to talk about the other thing?”

“Wh-what other thing?” Steven asked, trying not to sound suspicious.

“You really want me to say it. Cause I’ll say it.” Obsidian said, leaning in. “Going… pink?”

And in a split second, Steven glowed pink, but only for a moment.

“Breathe. Breathe, Steven.” Priyanka murmured before slowly walking towards him. Steven did just that, and the pink faded away. Obsidian stared blankly at Steven, while Spinel silently gasped and covered her mouth. It was futile to do so, since her eyes seem to be doing the screaming for her. It was a look of familiar terror. One that seems to see something that had happened a long time ago.

“OK… I’m sorry, Steven.” Obsidian spoke calmly. “I didn’t think that those powers would be triggered like that. It’s concerning to say the least. Please tell me that you’re talking to someone other than Connie?”

“Yeah… I found a therapist.” Steven replied.

“Is she any good?” Obsidian asked again, lifting a single eyebrow.

“Probably the best one there is for this kind of thing.” Steven said, slightly looking over his shoulder.

“Ah. Didn’t think Priyanka was taking in gem patients.” Obsidian spoke without missing a beat. “And the whole trying to conceal a name thing while slightly turning your head to see them. Talk about your tropes, man.”

Steven and Priyanka looked at each other momentarily before switching back to Obsidian.

“So… I thought you were going to be stuck in there for, well, decades?” Steven stated with confusion. “Or at least a few years?”

“Eh. I felt the time was right. I thought that bomb would have hit harder than anticipated. I guess I just only needed a year or so to fix myself up.” Obsidian replied. “And if I can recall, the last time we spoke, I needed birthday cake, strawberries, and biscuits. OH! Or better yet, a giant biscuit, in strawberry buttercream frosting, and one of those giant strawberries from that battlefield. Who’s up for a field trip?”

“No.” Priyanka said flatly. This caught the attention of Obsidian and Spinel, who was nearly about to answer Obsidian’s question.

“Huh?” Obsidian asked.

“No. for the time being, we have to figure out why Pearl is acting like this. And since she’s one of the more responsible adults around here, everyone stays put.” Priyanka spoke commandingly.

“Meh, Amethyst is technically the more mature and responsible out of the Crystal Ge-” Obsidian attempt to bargain before being cut off.

“Nope!” Amethyst spoke.

“Oh, come on, Amethyst. You have to admit that you really are a mature gem. Don’t put yourself down.” Obsidian told Amethyst, who slowly shook her head.

“I AM being responsible. Primarily by trying to figure out what’s going on with Pearl. And I have no clue as to where Garnet is, so that’s not doing anyone any favors.” Amethyst said, sounding more reasonable than Obsidian. “Plus… we need to figure out how to deal with the… you know…”

“Diplomas?” Steven and Connie asked at the same time in a monotone voice.

“Wait… Diplomas? Those things are actually real?” Priyanka asked sounding mildly shocked. Steven handed her both of the diplomas, which she vigorously opened up. She then vigorously scanned over the documents.

“hmmm… no spelling errors. State seal. Embossed. No printing ma- did she really hand drawn the border lining? Signature… Dr. Pearl Quartz?! AND the superintendent of schools signatures as well?” Priyanka began to speak to herself as Steven quickly pulled out a chair for her, seeing as though she might faint. “Paper quality. ‘Beach City Academy of Advance Performance and Trade’. This… This is legitimately real. And she just gave them to you?!”

“Yeah… She just gave them to us. Said we fully graduated. And I’m also valedictorian, If that really means anything.” Connie said, sounding defeated. “I had 2 more years to try to figure things out, and now things are moving at an impossible rate. I haven’t even thought about colleges. I was going to do that next year.”

“Same. I’m not ready at all. In fact, are those things even valid. Yeah, they’re real, but… does it carry any weight?” Steven asked, sounding highly concerned. “Could I even go to college? I don’t even know what I want to be, or who I am!”

Steven began to turn pink again briefly before phasing back. Spinel looked a little more terrified than before, while Obsidian sat there, curious as to what was going on.

“Yeah… also got that to contend with.” Steven continued. “I’m not ready Connie isn’t ready. You can’t be ready for any of this… right?”

Steven and Connie looked over at Priyanka, who’s face had nearly frozen while tossing the diplomas on the table.

“My own daughter… graduating a year before I did.” Priyanka spoke while in a dazed state. “I’m proud… no. I am. But concerned…”

“Maybe before we start jumping the gun on the diplomas, we should probably figure out what’s up with Pearl.” Amethyst spoke. “She could have given them out too early. They could end up going back to lessons by the end of the month.”

“As weird as it is to say it, I’m hoping for that.” Connie said, sounding shocked about her wanting to go to school again. “My brain is becoming stagnated, and I need stimulation.”

“What about those Sudoku books I have?” Steven asked Connie.

“Finished. Ripped out the answer sheets and got through an entire book within a day.” Connie replied.

“What? When?” Steven, shocked, asked another question.

“Well… Remember when I said I was going to try to do some creative writing a week ago?” Connie asked in return. “I kind of hit a roadblock and thought if I took a break, I can get over it.”

“Okay…” Steven spoke, slowly nodding. “Go on.”

“Well, 2 pages became 4, became 8, 16, 32, 64. Next thing I know, it’s 2 in the morning, and lion is breathing into the side of my face as a way of telling me to go to sleep.” Connie spoke, looking as guilty as she felt. “I need something harder, Steven! I need to… I mean, I need to find something that would give my brain something better to chew on!”

Amethyst did everything in her power to not laugh. Obsidian, on the other hand, belted out laughing and shaking her head.

“Oh Connie! You’re a riot. And I missed you so much.” Obsidian said, wiping a single tear from her only eye.

“Yeah… missed you too.” Connie said hesitantly.

“Ah, and I missed how bad of a liar you are.” Obsidian replied with a broad grin.

“Eh… ok. Getting off track here. REALLY off track.” Priyanka spoke, coming to her senses. “Hate to take reigns so fast, but I need a way to get into Pearls room.”

“Well, there’s only two ways to get in there. Either you’re Pearl, or you’re Me” Amethyst spoke. “And I can’t have you wandering around my room. Plus… Steven…”

“Hmm?” Steven hummed.

“OK, bluntly speaking, you’re going through some heavy stuff. And as much faith as I have in my girl Connie, you are not a one gem job.” Amethyst said bluntly. “Sorry bud. But I also think I need to have a talk with you two. Try to go over some counseling advice. Career and college stuff, just in case.”

“No… yeah. makes sense. I shouldn’t be around Pearl right now. Need to focus on myself first.” Steven said, sounding downtrodden. Connie moved closer and wrapped an arm around him as a way of offering comfort. Priyanka rubbed his shoulder while Amethyst was patting his head. Sadly though, Amethyst was still sitting in front of Steven, on the other side of the table. Both Amethyst and Obsidian observed the hand before looking down and seeing a pink fire-hose running under the kitchen table, and back to the source. Spinel was staring awkwardly at something else for a moment before looking up at the five confused and disturbed faces. Spinel was caught white handed.

“I… I thought he could use the reassurance… sorry.” Spinel spoke, retracting her arm quickly. "Just... wanted to help, somehow."

“Yeah, maybe we should head out, Peridot.” Lapis said, sounding very unsure about things. As they made their way out of the house, Priyanka stopped them.

“Not so fast you three.” Priyanka spoke. “I’m probably going to need your help getting Pearl out of there, even if it means by force.”

“By… force?” Spinel squeaked. “Um. Hard pass. But I did hear mention that you were taking in gem clients and… never mind. Got to run!”

“NOT ANOTHER STEP, YOUNG, um, Old? No. YOUNG LADY!” Priyanka shouted sternly. Steven flickered pink for a brief second and came back to normal. The only person seeing that was Connie. “I’m going to need to you too. I won’t ask you do to anything rash. I just need the numbers… and you did say you wanted to help, right?”

Spinel knew what she meant. Despite the frown and drooped eyebrows, she nodded. Seemingly trying to hold back tears.

“Alright. That’s a start. But trying to get into her room…” Priyanka spoke pensively to herself before turning her attention to Amethyst. “What if you kept the door open while we find a way to get in the same way you guys did?”

“Again. Not possible. The door could stay open for so long before reality within shuts down.” Amethyst replied.

“And you don’t want to be in a room like that when reality begins to crumble onto itself.” Steven spoke, remembering the few times it had happened to himself, and immediately trying to forget all about it again.

“Actually… If I may.” Obsidian spoke, standing up and walking towards the temple door. “If you remember anything about us Obsidian's, Steven, it’s that we are part Pearl. So, all I would need is… vacuum?”

Obsidian walked over to one of the broom cupboards and quickly spotted the vacuum and brooms. She then held onto the handles of a few of the objects. Her gem glowed faintly each time, with an image or two holographically flickering in front of her. None of the images could be made out from where Steven, Connie, and Amethyst sat. but after a few seconds, she gently shut the broom cupboard, and snapped her fingers, causing the Pearl gem on the door to glow brightly and open up quickly.

“Ta-Daa!!!!” Obsidian cheered, flickering her hands towards the door. “Now it won’t go bonkers on you when you get in there, since there’s already one of them in there. Just make sure you keep a good grip on Greg and Doug when you bring then down, Spinel.”

“Uh… what?” Spinel asked, looking confused.

“Eh, don’t worry about it. Now off you go, and don’t freaking underestimate that other Pearl. She may give off some weird vibes, but that’s only the tip of that freaky iceberg.” Obsidian said, shuffling off Peridot, Lapis and Spinel. 

Priyanka, on the other hand felt hesitant. But at the same time, she wasn’t just going to let Pearl stay coupe up without backing out of a deal they made a few years ago. Before going off, she looked down at Steven and Connie and gave them both a large hug and an instinctive kiss on the heads. There wasn’t any time for awkwardness.

“Bye Mom! Love you!” Connie called out to Priyanka who was marching her way to the door.

“Be safe! And go a little easy on Pearl! I think she just really misses my mom!” Steven said, flickering again. This time, Priyanka noticed as well. a brief worried look appeared on her face, which pretty much meant that they will have something to talk about in their next session.

With a brief wave from Obsidian, the door closed behind the group of brave souls. Obsidian turned to see that Steven and Connie were not amused with how she handled things.

“Okay… hear me out. If I went in there, myself, It would only make things infinitely worse.” Obsidian said as gently as she could. “Cause that other Pearl has no idea who or what I am. And if I sauntered in there, odds are, she’ll probably try to kill me, ripping a brand-new hole of misery in that room. the last thing Pearl needs is a stark and dark reminder of Rose. And what’s a worse reminder of her than a half-baked revenge plot in the form of one of her best students?”

“Me?” Steven blurted out of nowhere, causing a lot of distressed looks on those around him. Even Steven himself was taken a back.

“Yeah… you really need to up the therapy game there, Steven. But right now, whatever is going on with her is more of a ‘her’ problem. You two had your own set of problems beyond the whole puberty/growing pains/growing up/awkward teenage moments.” Obsidian said, her one eyebrow lifted as high as it could physically go. “More importantly, you have your futures to contend with. And as someone who can see the future better than some absent individuals, it’s like I’m looking at a static incarnate. So in this case, we’re going to have to deep dive into your thoughts.”

“You mean like in the dream state?” Connie asked with a hint of enthusiasm. “I mean… not saying we have to do that though, but… if the option is there. It wouldn’t hurt to try.”

“Well… I was thinking something more practical. And what’s more practical than an Amethyst!?” Obsidian said, placing her hands-on Amethysts shoulders. In an instant, both of their gems flashed, leaving them both feeling dazed. “Of course, Amethyst might have to rearrange her schedule a bit, if you don’t mind, Am’s?”

“No, it’s possible. This definitely takes priority.” Amethyst said, nodding. This left both Steven and Connie confused, since Amethyst has been absent from time to time. “The new gems can wait another day.”

“New gems?” Steven asked.

“Yeah… I’ve been helping uncorrupted gems find jobs and careers.” Amethyst replied, looking slightly guilty. “Sometimes I would speak to them about life on earth. Giving tours, getting them careers they could use their powers with. About a 1/3rd of the time, it’s pretty much obvi as to what they can do. But this… I can manage. You need help, both of you. Now sit tight.”

Amethyst ran over to the temple door, as it opened into her dimensional room. She reached around the doorway, and pulled out a large satchel. She returned to the table, placed the bag down, and began pulling out binders, notepads, pens, a few brochures. And a laptop.

“And how long has this been going on?” Steven asked.

“Well… Since I know more about earth and humans more than Pearl and Garnet, I figure that the new gems might need to be acclimated to their new home. It sucks being left out and not feeling useful. Like you’re dead weight.” Amethyst said, powering up her computer. She looked over at Steven with empathetic eyes. One part of Steven knew she was talking about how he feels most of the time when he grew up. But a smaller part of him feels like he’s being attacked. “Well, we’re going to change that today. And maybe we might not. The future is strange like that. And sometimes you need a little time.”

“Sometimes you need some time. Interesting concept.” Obsidian spoke, taking a seat at one end of the table. “I could make a mood board from that. Do people still do mood boards? I’ve been out of the loop for so long.”

“Yeah, people do. Or I still do at least.” Connie shrugged. “Good therapy.”

“Ah, well, back to business.” Amethyst spoke, trying to keep things on track. “So… Who are you?”

Steven and Connie looked at each other for a moment and back at Amethyst.

“What?” Steven asked.

“Oh, sorry. Wrong question. That’s mostly gem based stuff. But it can still apply here.” Amethyst replied. “What are you? What do you like to do? What are you passionate about?”

Steven’s brain froze, only for him to instinctively shrug.

“Right… well… what do you see yourself doing in 5 years?” Amethyst asked, typing out notes.

“Well… I dunno…” Connie trailed off, looking over at Steven, who was lost in thought. “I… I guess college?”

Steven noticed that Connie’s eyes looked over towards him with a sense of uncertainty.

“Yeah. College. I can see myself in college.” Steven said, shrugging a little again. It was clear that this was too sudden, as well as uncomfortable. Priyanka’s and Pearls talks about relationship stages were like a walk on the beach in comparison to this.

“Got any idea in what you want to get into?” Amethyst asked.

“I… I guess…” Steven began to speak, his stomach mildly aching.

“Doctor?” Connie mentioned.

“Yeah. Doctor.” Steven added.

“A doctor… in what?” Amethyst asked, looking inquisitively at the two, who were now trying their best at reading each other’s minds. “Okay… I’m going to ask something from both of you that you might not like. Steven, could you take Obsidian and show her around while Connie and I talk?”

He’s not quite sure why, but Steven felt betrayed. Like he was being torn apart from someone he felt safe with by someone he trusted. ‘why do I feel like this?’ he thought to himself. ‘she just wants to talk to Connie. nothing big there. It’s not like she won’t tell me anything later… right?’. Steven began to feel hot again, but then slightly cooled down when he felt a hand grip his. Connie's hand.

“It’s ok, Steven.” Connie said before kissing his cheek. “we’ll talk later, okay Biscuit.”

Steven felt warm again, but in a different sense. One that he used to feel whenever he saw Connie smile at him.

“Okay, Strawberry. See you later.” Steven said, smiling at her as he got up and kissed her cheek.

Obsidian and Steven walked around the boardwalk area, glancing out at the ocean from time to time. It was quiet, for the most part.

“So… cool trick there with turning pink.” Obsidian spoke.

“It’s not a trick.” Steven spoke, trying not to snap at her. “I mean… There’s something wrong with me, Obsidian.”

“Yeah. No going around that obvious statement.” Obsidian said, trying to sound sincere. “When did this start?”

“About a month ago.” Steven replied. “Connie and I noticed someone doing something to their old house. When we investigated and found out Spinel was back, something… happened.”

“Something?” Obsidian pried into Steven.

“Yeah… I kind of snapped.” Steven replied, sounding remorseful. “I just felt like a branch, or something snap off violently, and everything was Pink. I never felt so angry or sad, or… I’ve never felt like that in my entire life.”

“Well, put enough stress on anything, and you’re bound to see something break.” Obsidian said, tracing the sand with the tip of her sword. “And with the things you’ve been through, It’s an absolute wonder that you held out this long.”

“The worse part of it though… was that it felt… good?” Steven stated, his gut lurching at the sound of the truth he wanted to keep to himself.

“Well, when you blow off steam like that, you’re bound to feel a little better.” Obsidian said.

“But I could have hurt Connie! Or Amethyst! Or even Peridot!” Steven spoke.

“Not going to mention Spinel?” Obsidian asked.

“I… I hate myself for saying this, but I didn’t care much about her then. And I’m trying my best to care about her now. Whenever I see her, I’m just reminded of how horrible my mom was!” Steve exclaimed, a tear rolling down his face. The next thing he knew, he felt a pair of arms wrapped around him. Obsidians arms, squeezing him tight.

“That was her bag, man.” Obsidian whispered into his ear. “One that you don’t need to pick up. It’s not your load to bear. Not your load to worry about.”

“But… what do I do with it. They kind of put it on me… the crystal gems.” Steven said, wrapping his arms around hers. “How do I put it down?”

“Time, Steven.” Obsidian said, giving Steven one last squeeze before letting go. “You put it down in time. And if you can’t, then you can always take out the stuff that isn’t yours to deal with. But for now, it’ll take time.”

“T-thanks, Obsidian.” Steven said, wiping away a few tears. “That makes sense.”

“And you have to open up about this with your therapist.” Obsidian said, sounding a lot like Connie. “Hate to break it to you, but you’re going to need to focus on yourself. Whatever idea you had for the future can wait.”

“I… truth be told. I had nothing planned. None of this makes sense. Things are going WAY too fast for me.” Steven said openly. “I kind of want to go wherever Connie goes. Do whatever she wants to do.”

“You ‘kind of’?” Obsidian asked.

“Well… I Just want to be with her. I want to feel…” Steven trailed off.

“Secure? Safe?” Obsidian asked.

“Yeah! I just want to be with her every step of the way.” Steven exclaimed while blushing.

“Dodged the question though, Stev-o.” Obsidian said rolling her eye. “If the reason why you want to be with her is so you could feel safe and all, then what will you do WHEN you’re safe? Are you just going to sit around like a sprig of parsley on an empty plate, or would you want to do something for yourself, become full and flavorful like a Hamburger?”

“You… you really want something to eat, don’t you?” Steven asked, frowning.

“I haven’t had anything to eat in ages, Steven.” Obsidian said, trying not to look at the new menu in front of the fry shop. “I can last a few more moments. I’m worried about you, Steven. Your future. And if I was to tell you that Connie would still be in it, that you would be safe, then what? Who are you, Steven Universe?”

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Steven finished with his story about what had happened with Obsidian on his walk. Connie couldn’t say much at the moment. She was gazing up at the night sky as they were laying on top of the van. Steven wasn’t sure if she was lost in thought, or distracted by the stars.

“Thoughts?” Steven asked, gently squeezing Connie’s hand. “Hewoo? Universe to Captain Connie? You there?”

“Oh… yeah. I am. My talk with Amethyst was kind of like that.” Connie said sounding dazed. “If it makes any difference, Steven, I have no idea what I want to do. There was a point where the idea of being an astronaut seemed cool. Space Camp kind of ruined that.”

“Space camp ruined you wanting to be an astronaut? How did that happen?” Steven asked. “Was... was it because of the Spinel thing?”

“To be honest Steven, If Spinel never showed up, I would have died of boredom.” Connie said with a slightly annoyed groan. “I feel guilty saying that, but it’s true. At this point, astronauts are just going up to an orbiting space station and back. I’ve been on 2 alien planets where I almost died. Plus ‘modern technology’ is still archaic in comparison to the stuff we’ve been using. You spoiled me, Steven!”

“Oh… yeah. Sorry about tha-” Steven was cut off immediately when Connie quickly kissed Steven.

“You have nothing to be sorry for, Biscuit.” Connie said, looking into his eyes. “And… I meant ‘we’. We’ve been on alien planets. We’ve been on adventures that none of those people would ever imagine in a hundred lifetimes. But for now… we have time. A lot of time…”

“You’re right… We do have time.” Steven whispered to Connie.

“After dragging pearl back in, and Spinel sending Pink Pearl back to Homeworld, do you think Pearl will be teaching us again?” Connie asked.

“Can’t say for sure. Pearl still seems very depressed.” Steven said, sounding concerned about the immediate future. Hopefully she’ll come around and continue. I really wanted to tap into stoicism philosophy.” Steven replied. “Not sure what I want to do in the future, but… I want to read more philosophy stuff…”

“Astronomy.” Connie spoke. “Stars, suns, planets, how all those things are related through physics. How they can be attracted to one another…”

Steven looked over at Connie and smiled.

“As long as I can be along for the ride with all of the philosophy books, I’ll be with you on that.” Steven said squeezing Connie’s hand. But before anything more can be said, a voice came from the house.

“Steven! Connie! It’s getting late! Time for bed!” Doug called out to them, prompting them to get off of the van and back inside. It didn’t quite matter what more could be said. There will be opportunities for them to say all they want to tell each other. After all, they still had time.

**Author's Note:**

> Spinel gets put in the mix of things when she tries to find redemption. Steven and Doug might be pushovers, but if there's a running theme in the Maheswaran household, it's that the women are stronger than diamonds. and sometimes, just as stubborn too. Will Connie find it in her heart to at least accept that Spinel is genuinely trying to redeem herself, or will there be friction between the who. and if so, how badly will this affect Steven? 
> 
> Next time: Supervision required
> 
> (this is going to sound weird, but with the show ending, it's like when a teacher or professor leaves a classroom. anything is free game. and when the teachers go on strike, anything goes. For this situation though, you can go for broke. and that's what I'll be doing. one popular head-canon has ending, but i have yet to begun to fight. there won't be a farewell from me for quite some time.)


End file.
